overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Climb
Climb (クライム) is the personal bodyguard of Third Princess Renner of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Owning Renner a debt for saving him from starvation as a child, he serves her with unwavering loyalty and strives to grow stronger for her sake. Appearance Climb is a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wears pure white full plate armor given to him by Renner and is equipped with a broadsword and a shield. Personality Climb is described as a hardworking and hot-blooded person and has pledged absolute allegiance to Princess Renner. For her sake, he trains tirelessly every day to improve his swordsmanship in order to repay her kindness. Because of the preferential treatment Climb receives from the princess, he has no close relationship with anyone other than Renner alone. However, Climb has proven himself to be quite loyal and determined to protect those he cares about. If need be, he would even sacrifice his life for her. He is also rather naive. Background Climb lived in Re-Estize during his childhood and encountered misfortune during his lifetime. His parents were gone for unknown reasons when Climb was very young, and he became a street urchin subsisting on whatever scraps of food he could find, living in an empty house where he was comfortable. Half-starved and close to death, he was later saved and taken in by the Golden Princess by chance as she passed by. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Climb first appears in the Valencia Palace, while escorting Princess Renner. He greeted both King Ramposa III and Gazef Stronoff. Climb was told by Gazef that he needs to improve his swordsmanship and to be able to protect Princess Renner under any circumstances.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Climb was training by himself when he was interrupted by Gazef Stronoff. The two of them sparred with Gazef ending up the winner. After listening to the Warrior Captain's advice, he left to guard Princess Renner in her room.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling He arrived to see Renner having tea with Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra and Tina. He was then sent out by Lakyus into the streets of the capital to send a message to Gagaran and Evileye.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose While heading back to the palace, he saw Sebas confronting a group of drunkards who were beating up a defenseless child. Admiring the man's strength, Climb followed Sebas in an alleyway and then tries to ask the man to teach him how to become stronger. Sebas accepted the young man's determination, agreeing to offer him a quick lesson. As a result, Sebas releases an extreme amount of killing intent directed from himself towards Climb and Brain who secretly followed them. After the blood-lust ends, Brain decided to reveal himself to the two who were conversing until now. However, their conversation was later interrupted when they were attacked by a group of assassins who were sent to kill Sebas.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men After defeating the assassins, Brain, Climb, and Sebas travel to the brothel. They attacked the brothel and captured Succulent, one of the members of Six Arms who is affiliated with Eight Fingers alongside Cocco Doll, leader of the slave trade department. It was during his fight against Succulent that Climb unleashes his newest Martial Art: Limit Breaker Mind, which he learned from confronting Sebas' killing intent. Thanks to the training with Sebas, this allowed Climb to increase all of his abilities by one level for a short period of time and uses it to fight Succulent but is ultimately unable to defeat him. He watches Brain defeat Succulent in one move while Cocco Doll is incapacitated by Sebas. Later on, Climb went to report his findings to the Princess and explained the entire situation that had occurred.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, soared sparks of fire When Sebas is told to come to a warehouse alone, due to Tuare's kidnapping, four of the Six Arms were there waiting for him. Climb, Brain and Lockmyer decided to help Sebas out with his urgency to rescue Tuare. While Sebas was busy handling the majority of the Six Arms, they went off to search for Tuare and found her in one of the cells. Although in reality, it was Succulent who was disguised as Tuare in an attempt to get the latter to let down their guard, the attempt ended in failure as he is defeated by both Climb and Lockmyer. On the other hand, Brain fought against Zero until Sebas showed up and killed Zero with a powerful heel dropkick. It was right after the fight that all four notice a wall of flame within a distance of their location. Climb realizes the sudden change and decided to head back to the palace to find out what was going on. Sebas offered his thanks to the group for taking part in the success of rescuing Tuare and all parted their separate ways soon afterward.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms During the Demonic Disturbance, Climb along with Brain and Lockmyer, are in charge of finding the civilians captured by the demons. On the way to the warehouses, they run into Shalltear Bloodfallen. Brain tells the two of them to run while he handles the vampire. They don't follow him and run into each other when Brain flees. The three of them check as many warehouses as they can, but only find one warehouse full of people. As they prepare to escort them to safety, a powerful demon with injuries landed near them. Brain and Climb decide that since it's injured, they should be able to defeat it on their own.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance After the Demonic Disturbance, Climb reports to Princess Renner of what happened in their mission. He laments that Eight Fingers can't be held accountable for the event, which was assumed to have occurred due to the strange item found in one of their warehouses, because the higher-ups want to keep the item's existence top secret. He is saddened to hear from the Princess that the women saved from the brothel earlier were all murdered in the confusion, likely by Eight Fingers' operatives. He asks what happened to the corpses because they might contain clues. Renner responds that they were found in the poor district and that they should be allowed to rest in peace. Climb apologizes and comforts the Princess, because of how sad she feels at this occurrence.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Climb was having a lively discussion with Brain and Lockmyer in E-Rantel. After Lockmyer left, the two men were joined by Gazef. Gazef asked the two of them to join him at the top of the city's outer wall. The three of them talk about a variety of topics, from advice for Climb to Ainz Ooal Gown's strength to the famous adventurer Momon. The three of them then make a promise to meet and drink together after the war ends.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Later on, during the war on the Katze Plains, Climb alongside Brain witnessed the rampage of Ainz Ooal Gown's Dark Young. The two of them agree to act as bait in order to give a chance for Ramposa III to escape. Saddened at the seeming waste of life, the King tells them to name what reward they want, and if they survive, he will grant it. Climb asks for nothing, saying he exists to serve Renner. He is shocked when Brain asks that Climb be allowed to marry Princess Renner and again when the King replies that he should be given a lordship first. He and Brain later run into Gazef on the battlefield, where they both see Ainz Ooal Gown for the first time. Climb is terrified when he sees Ainz and apologizes to the two of them. He is shocked when the Sorcerer King asks for the Warrior Captain's fealty in exchange for halting the Dark Young's rampage. He and Brain serve as witnesses to Gazef's duel with Ainz Ooal Gown after the former refuses the deal and challenges the latter. Climb rings a bell as the signal to start the duel. He and Brain do not see how Gazef is defeated due to Ainz casting a "Time Stop" spell as soon as the duel begins and his subsequent use of a Delay: True Death spell to instantly finish the battle. Ainz tells them to tell the royalty and nobility that the Dark Young will not attack the capital if E-Rantel and its surrounding areas are ceded to him. Climb and Brain can only watch as the Sorcerer King takes his leave. Brain decides to carry Gazef's body back while Climb carries Razor Edge. They talk about how war is likely to happen if a creature like that calls himself a king. Climb thinks to himself that the most important thing is to protect Renner.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Later that night, Climb finds Brain on the outermost wall of E-Rantel, grieving over the death of his rival and friend. When Brain asks him what Gazef was thinking, Climb responds by saying that he personally believes that Warrior Captain challenged the Sorcerer King despite knowing he would die, because he wanted the two of them to know Ainz Ooal Gown's power, in the hopes of using that information in the future. They talk about Gazef's desire to not be resurrected and how Climb says that, if he could, he would accept resurrection and serve the Princess until he becomes dust. Brain says the two of them should drink in order to try and get past the sorrow they both feel right now.Overlord Volume 09 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Climb is waiting outside an orphanage with Tina until his pocket watch vibrates, signaling that it's time to leave. He goes inside to tell Renner and Evileye that it is time to go. The four of them leave in a carriage. Inside the carriage, Renner tells them her plan to use the orphanage as a tool to make sure orphans don't turn into criminals, a way to give the widows from the war a job, and a way to find promising new talent for the future. He hears Evileye say that she can't defeat the Sorcerer King and that she is uncertain who is more powerful between the Sorcerer King and Momon. Climb personally believes that the undead magic caster is more powerful due to seeing his power firsthand. Along the way, Climb accompanies Renner as she talks with her older brother. A few days later, when the Sorcerer Kingdom's emissary asks to speak with the Princess alone in her chambers, Climb grew apprehensive. He ultimately decides to follow through with Renner's orders and leaves the two of them alone, exiting the room afterward.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom Abilities and Powers He tends to work hard relentlessly in order to become stronger, both to better serve Renner and to keep her safe from harm's way. Unfortunately, despite his constant training to become stronger, he has no special talent for the sword at all. He has self-evaluated himself to be equivalent to a gold rank adventurer, holding a respectable amount of strength. Known Classes * Fighter * Guardian Martial Arts * Ability Boost: It allows the user to increase one's own abilities. * Evasion: It allows the user to increase one's own evasion skills. * Fortress: A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks on their bodies. * Greater Evasion * High Vertical Strike: Gagaran had taught Climb this martial art in an inn's backyard. * Limit Breaker - Mind: A Martial Art unique to Climb. Its effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Therefore, all of his abilities would then increase by another level, including his physical ones. The only downside to this effect is that if he uses it for an extended period of time, it would cause physical fatigue and muscle tearing. He learned this skill by braving the killing intent of Sebas Tian. * Slash: A Martial Art that increases the slash damage from the user's weapon attacks. * Strengthen Perception: A Martial Art that increases the perception of the person's surroundings. Main Equipment * Bell of Detect Secret Doors * Bell of Open Lock * Bell of Remove Trap * Helm of Dark Vision * Mythril Armor: An enchanted full plate armor made out of mythril and orichalcum. * Twelve Magical Power * Rigrit's Ring: An artifact of the Thirteen Heroes, a ring that temporarily boosts the wearer's abilities by one-two levels when activated. * Unnamed Sword: A regular sword that climb uses as his main weapon. Relationships Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself He is very loyal to Renner and feels indebted to her for saving his life. Climb wants to be stronger so that he can protect her and repay her kindness. He is unaware of her psychopathic personality. He is willing to do almost anything she asks him to, no matter the danger to himself. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Climb's outlook, with Zanac, has generally been negative due to how the Second Prince frequently calls Renner a monster. From his perspective, Climb believes that Zanac was simply jealous of his sister's endeavor in helping commoners with problems that the Prince himself didn’t bother in getting involved in. Following Renner's instructions, Climb refrains himself from showing any conspicuous signs of anger. He believed that Zanac was purposely trying to provoke him in order to find an excuse to separate himself from the princess, where the young knight responds to the Prince in an urbane manner. While Zanac had given Climb a warning that Renner is possibly tricking him, genuinely doing so out of consideration, he simply dismisses this out of both ignorance and devotion to Renner. Sebas Tian Climb sees Sebas as a powerful person after seeing him beat the leader of a group of drunk men who were trying to beat a young boy. He admires Sebas for his heroic act to save the weak and respects him. He even asked Sebas to teach him how to fight and overcome his limit to protect someone precious to him. Climb also recommends him to act as a second "arrow" in the battle against Jaldabaoth. Brain Unglaus Upon seeing that Climb survived after being exposed to Sebas' killing intent, and finding his reason for why he could stand up, Brain started to hold some degree of respect towards him. Thanks to Climb, Brain went through a drastic change in his personality and restored his confidence that was once lost because of his encounter with Shalltear. Brain Unglaus cares for Climb, as he was willing to help him on many occasions. Gazef Stronoff Climb greatly respects Gazef and has a friendly relationship with him. Gazef knows Climb doesn't have any talent for the sword, but still gave him some advice and even offered to train alongside him. Gazef also lent Climb his valuable ring to help him survive. He respects Gazef's decision to challenge the Sorcerer King. Blue Roses Climb is close to some of the members of Blue Roses. Gagaran even taught him some of her sword techniques and Evileye sometimes gives him some advice. Lockmeier Climb and Lockmeier first met during the mission to raid an Eight Fingers' stronghold. They fought together to defeat Succulent of the Six Arms. Lockmyer later volunteers to help Climb in his mission to find and recover citizens captured by demons during the Demonic Disturbance. Lockmeier is reminded of his younger self in the past when he looks at Climb. The two are later seen conversing pleasantly when preparing for war with the Baharuth Empire. Ainz Ooal Gown Climb first heard of Ainz Ooal Gown from Gazef. He learned that a mysterious magic caster saved the Warrior Captain from certain death. So, grateful for saving the life of the man that he admired, Climb decided to commit his name to memory, believing that someone with that power must be a hero under an alias. However, when he first laid eyes on Ainz during the Massacre of the Katze Plains, Climb felt nothing but sheer terror when he saw what the Sorcerer King looked like. After that encounter, he feels that the Sorcerer King is the most powerful person in existence. Trivia * In the city of Re-Estize, even among the Warrior Troop, very few people are stronger than Climb. Climb is stronger than the average Imperial Knight and slightly stronger than a member of Gazef's Warrior Band. * The ring created through Wild Magic that he possesses, which was lent to him by Gazef, used to belong to Rigrit. Quotes * (To Zanac about Renner): "Your highness, I’m grateful for your words but Renner-sama is not a monster. She is kind and beautiful, some even call her the Kingdom’s treasure." * (To Gagaran): "What is beautiful and what is ugly is different for everyone. And to me, there is no one who is more beautiful than Renner-sama." * (Thanking Sebas): "...My name is Climb, and I am a humble soldier of this nation. Thank you for your courageous action in completing a task that should have been rightfully mine." * (To Sebas): "I have been studying the martial arts for a long time and I would like to improve my skills further. After I saw that impeccable movement of yours just now, I was hoping that you could teach me a little of your technique, if it pleases you.” * (About Sebas) "..Could he be one of the Thirteen Heroes?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Climb Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom